


nothing like doing nothing with you

by gargalesthesiaaa



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas Fluff, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dorks in Love, Feel-good, Fluff, I Love You, Idiots in Love, M/M, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, au where dream is still streaming LMFAO, dreamnotfound, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gargalesthesiaaa/pseuds/gargalesthesiaaa
Summary: clay sucks in a breath shakily at the sudden words, lifting his head slightly. “say it again.”“i love you.”“again.”“i love you.”“again.”“clay—”“please, george.”george swallows slowly.“i love you, clay.”-lowercase intentional
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 517
Collections: MCYT





	nothing like doing nothing with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [b1rds0ng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b1rds0ng/gifts).



> merry belated christmas/happy holidays fuckers <3 have some dnf fluff to celebrate this cold season :] little short since this was just a drabble, but i hope you guys like it :)
> 
> to alastair; unbeta'd pls dont kick my ass for this bby

dream leans back in his chair, glancing back to his second monitor to see his stream running smoothly. he lets out the remains of faded laughs, finishing up his among us stream.

he looks over to the phone on the side of his desk, and reaches a hand over. he doesn't pick it up, though, just rests his fingers on the technology.

he fiddles with his phone case, debating on calling the one person he wanted to talk to right now.

well, dream had never been good at resisting what he wanted.

“alright, chat, i'll be right back. don't get too bored without me,” he teases, and sees the influx of supportive messages whiz by, assuring him that they’d be waiting when he gets back. he quickly tabs over to his streamlabs and plays a _‘we’ll be right back’_ screen before pressing his hotkey and muting his mic. he looks away from the screens in front of him to look at his phone.

dream- or clay now, that he wasn't on stream- picks up his phone and opens it, scrolling until the green phone app slides into view. the bright neon engulfs his screen in a flash when he taps on the icon, and suddenly his contacts are displayed in front of him.

he clicks on his favourites and sees the only contact saved, a single blue heart next to the name.

_george_.

clay’s eyes trail to the profile picture he set himself of himself pressing a giggly kiss into george’s cheek. the moment was captured by his camera, which was held up over george’s head so he didn't have a chance of deleting the photo.

clay tenderly smiles before pressing the call button.

it takes a few rings for george to pick up, but when he does, it feels like everything has clicked into place.

“hey, love,” george coos softly once the call connects, inconsistent clacking from his keyboard creating a familiar and comfortable background for the audio call.

“hi, angel.” clay responds in a small voice, not feeling the need to put up his confident façade in front of george. “did you figure out that code you were working on?”

“mmhmm.” george hums. “i’m just adding some final touches now, you know. did you end your stream?”

“not yet,” clay chuckles. “but i muted.”

george exhales fondly, a small smile playing at his lips. he can always count on clay to think about his boundaries before doing things. “why’d you call then?” 

clay shuffles a bit, considering his options before answering, “wanted to talk to you, i guess.”

george hums again. “you can unmute it, if you like.” he says into the warm air, fingers dancing over his keyboard.

“you sure?” clay inquires. he’d be happy to share his love for george with the world, but he knows george values their own privacy. pda isn't really his thing.

“well i wouldn't have offered if i wasn't sure.” george jabs playfully. “just pretend your viewers aren't there.”

“okay,” clay grins and sets the phone down. he taps on the microphone showed on his screen, effectively setting george on speaker.

he tabs into his discord site on one of his monitors before pressing his hotkey again.

with a start, clay realizes that at the bottom of his discord screen, the mute key changes.

he whips his head to the side in a panic to look at the monitor that had his stream open, and finds that the chat is- quite literally- yelling at him that he hadn't muted properly. donations, bits and subs clogged his streamlabs, each saying the same message.

_amelia donated $10_

_dream you aren't muted_

_princesslol donated $3_

_DREAM MUTE YOUR MIC !!!!!!!_

_icantthinkofausername donated $50_

_mute your mic dumbass_

“fuck,” he breathes. 

“what's wrong?” clicking stops on george’s end of the call, confused.

“i muted on discord— fuck— not on stream,” clay slaps a hand over his mouth.

“oh my god, you idiot,” george laughs loudly, “how did you not notice?”

the chat is going by so quickly now.

_nqther: DID HE REALLY_

_tyler1: IS THAT GEORGE????????_

_hellfiregamer: LMFAOOOOOOO_

_Sapnap:_ _KEKW_

_Sapnap:_ _KEKW_

_Sapnap:_ _KEKW_

there are a few messages dream (he's back on stream, clay is covered by his online persona again) catches, and he drops his head into his hands and groans. “no chance…”

george is still laughing at dream's expense. “well, hi chat,” he teases.

dream bumps his head on the table in shame. “i can’t believe that, oh my god—”

half of the chat is screaming in uppercase, the other half reassuring him that it was okay.

dream laughs meekly. “huh, um— on that note—” he quickly stops his ‘we’ll be right back screen’ and shows the among us title screen. “i think i’ll end the stream, heh, um— bye guys.”

he clicks the end stream button, and as soon as he knows that it's completely done, he whines.

“i cant believe i did that!” he complains while george laughs.

“you are a dumbass.” george says in the most endearing way possible. 

“ _dumbarse_ ,” clay mocks in a horrible british accent, and george blows a raspberry.

“you might wanna check twitter.” george advises, going back to fixing his code as if nothing happened. “it's basically blowing up, you're already trending. you're so lucky your fan base is so supportive, love.” 

“i know,” dream drags out the last syllable in a tight tone.

he adds a new tab onto his google browser and types “twitter” hesitantly. 

multiple tweets load in, all of them talking about the same thing. it's at this time that dream is grateful for his stans, and he smiles at some of the messages.

_@raspberrysapnap_

_okay dnftwt we’re gonna be respectful right? we’re not gonna use the conversation for audios right? dream and george have a right to their privacy and we need to respect that /srs_

_@emwastaken_

_don't clip it/spread the clip unless dream n george confirm they're okay with that_

_@alexts_

_THEY WRE SO SOFT HELLO??; &/):&:?;&: I WANTA RELATIONSHIP LIKE THAT CRIES _

george giggles while clay scrolls through his timeline. “you are so dumb, clay, oh my gosh.”

clay fakes a cry. “i know, george, don't rub it in.”

“i love you, though.” george says after a moment of clay wallowing in self pity.

clay sucks in a breath shakily at the sudden words, lifting his head slightly. “say it again.”

“i love you.”

“again.”

“i love you.”

“again.”

“clay—”

“please, george.”

george swallows slowly.

“i love you, clay.”

clay shudders delightfully. “thank you.”

george laughs, a soft sound that sends sparks racing down clay’s spine. he shifts in his chair, picking his phone up. they settle into a comfortable silence. 

clay pushes his chair back and stands up, bringing his phone with him.

“clay?” george asks as he hears the creaking of footsteps. 

“i'm just heading to bed now, don't worry,” clay assured, sitting down and pulling the comforter over his shoulders. he pauses. “stay on the call?”

george makes a noise of affirmation. “wouldn't dream of doing anything else.”

clay snickers at the unintentional pun while george scoffs. “i didn’t mean to do that.”

clay nods, even though george can't see him. “of course.” he rests the phone on the side of his pillow and lets his breathing even out.

a few minutes pass, and he’s practically asleep. in his haze, he can hear george shuffling on the other end.

“good night, clay.” george mutters.

clay allows a little smile at the obvious fondness in george’s words, mouth moving over them like honey.

the promise that george will be there when he wakes up, with his gravelly morning voice and puffy eyes- that’s enough to make clay content.

slowly, he lets the strings of sleep pull him down into oblivion, where all thats left to imagine is cold lips pressing against his, the body that he’s been craving for so long finally in his arms.

he dreams of finding george at the airport, running and catching him in his arms.

a shooting star passes over, and clay dreams, so that one day it might come true.

**Author's Note:**

> what if- hypothetically- i wrote this instead of writing the fourth chapter of dwm (swm)
> 
> anyways thats probably getting pushed back bc i lost track of time and its not even half way done LMFAOO anyways happy holidays! 
> 
> also; i dont know dog shit about streaming so if i got anything wrong PLS tell me!! 
> 
> my socials:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/m3llohiii)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/nqther)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/netherwastaken/)


End file.
